Te estaré esperando
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Sin duda estaré esperando a que mi héroe al fin despierte de aquella tragedia. Porque gracias a él tengo una segunda oportunidad, oportunidad que nunca voy a desperdiciar.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Es la primera vez que escribo algo de ellos. Realmente me quedé con ganas de más en el final, esperaba ver alguna otra cosa más diferente por lo que esto fue lo que resultó de tanto pensar en un final diferente y que me gustará._**

 ** _Espero que les guste y lo disfruten_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: ERASED no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kei Sanbe. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Mi destino era incierto hasta cierto punto, no sabía en que momento yo podría morir, no sabía que seria de mi viviendo en tales condiciones. Yo realmente esperaba desaparecer de una vez, al final, nadie lloraria mi muerte. O eso era lo que pensaba hasta que llegó mi héroe.

Fujinuma Satoru, un niño raro de mi misma clase que de un momento a otro empezó hablarme y en poco tiempo se convirtió en mi amigo.

Tenía a alguien con quien escaparme y fue que gracias a el, mi vida cambió por completo. Me daba cuenta que no estaba sola, empezaba a tener amigos con los que podía conversar y con los que podía reír.

Estaba viva y llena de felicidad gracias a él.

Aún después de que mi héroe me salvará, fui feliz por ese tiempo en el que estaba viviendo con mi abuela. Sentía que todo era diferente, no había golpes, no había insultos, tenía una rica y caliente comida y un lugar al cual querer regresar, solamente era diferente y eso estaba bien para mi.

Pero ¿Porque la desgracia seguía en pie y ahora era ella quien se había llevado a mi héroe?

Caía de rodillas ante la impresión y el sufrimiento, mis lágrimas salían de mis ojos y desesperadamente pedía verlo.

Era imposible la imagen que veía, ver su cuerpo postrado en la cama y a su madre llorando por un lado, quería desmoronarme pero...

¿Eso sería lo correcto con la persona que me había salvado?

Creía que estaba mal, derrame unas cuántas lágrimas pero sin duda permanecería a su lado como el había hecho conmigo.

Cada día que llegaba después de clases, estaba feliz de verlo aun respirando, escuchando aquel pitido de las máquinas a su lado. Le contaba como era mi día, los amigos que había hecho y lo contenta que estaba por estar ahí.

Tomaba de su mano y le contaba algunos cuentos que traía conmigo. Y antes de que fuera anochecer me iba con un beso en la frente y con la promesa de que volvería al día siguiente.

Así había sido por un corto tiempo hasta que por una decisión de su madre, se fueron del hospital para irse a otro. Dolía al principio pero sabía que ella como Satoru necesitaban paz y tranquilidad, lejos de todos aquellos periodistas y lo entendía.

Lloré al principio pero me di cuenta de algo. Si quería estar presente cuando el abriera sus ojos, debería ser una mejor persona para que el me viera y sonriera como nunca.

Me dediqué a mis estudios todo ese tiempo, me comunicaba con nuestros viejos amigos como con su madre para saber la condición de él. Muchas veces me empezaba a preguntar cuando iba a despertar, el tiempo había pasado y el no despertaba, tenía una buena apariencia y buena salud gracias a su madre.

Sin duda era un milagro que el siguiera de una apariencia muy buena. Se veía que estaba aferrandose a la vida. Siendo una adulta y con una buena carrera decidí ir a visitarlo, era tiempo de que lo volviera a ver.

Estaba nerviosa, esta feliz, había tantas emociones dentro de mí. Pero mi sorpresa fue la llamada de su madre, el había despertado. Dejando todas las cosas a un lado corrí como si mi vida dependiera de él. Y es que así es como me sentía, era gracias a él por el futuro que ahora podía disfrutar.

Llegué al hospital, todos se encontraban ahí, la emoción de que nuestro amigo estaba despierto, era indescriptible. Todos me dieron paso, veía las lágrimas de felicidad, veía muchos sentimientos encontrados.

¿El me recordará? Ciertamente he cambiado en todo este tiempo, soy una mujer adulta pero los nervios me inundaban. Entre en silencio a su habitación, las miradas a mis espaldas no ayudaban en nada al nerviosismo que sentía. Subí mis manos a mi pecho, sentía que se iba a salir cuando lo volví a ver.

Se encontraba viendo por la ventana de su cuarto. El poco aire acondicionado le revolvia el cabello.

 **-Satoru...** -Susurre.

El volteó a verme. Veía como sus ojos los había abierto más, una gran sonrisa se asomó en sus labios y las lágrimas no faltaron a nuestro reencuentro. Al igual que yo estaba impresionado, el tiempo había pasado tanto que podría decir que no nos conocíamos.

 **-Kayo...** -Su voz sonaba muy bajo pero eso no impidió escuchar llamarme.

Las lágrimas bajaron de mis ojos y me acerqué con rapidez a su cama. Deje que mis impulsos me dominaran y lo abracé, me escondi en su pecho.

 **-Bienvenido a casa...** -Le hable con alegría.

Sentí sus manos rodear mi cintura, como su cabeza la había recargado en mis cabellos. Había sido un poco agresiva mi manera de acercarme a él pero podía escuchar el suave palpitar de su corazón. Aún no estaba del todo recuperado y sentía que en cualquier momento sus músculos se debilitarian.

O eso creía, sentía el fuerte agarre en mi cintura, el no estaba dispuesto a soltarme.

 **-Estoy de regreso...**

Eran las palabras que tanto ansiaba escuchar. No sabíamos que tan cierto era que algo malo nos volviera a suceder. No sabíamos si el que nos hizo esto regresaría en algún punto de nuestras vidas. Nunca lo sabríamos.

Pero estoy segura que ahora que somos unos adultos podremos enfrentar a todo peligro. Porque nos tenemos los unos a los otros. Y yo al fin lo tengo a él entre mis brazos como desde un principio tuvo que ser.

Agradeciendo infinitamente por esta segunda oportunidad.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Estoy segura que escribiré algo más sobre esta hermosa serie. Sin duda me gustó a pesar de que la conocí gracias a mi hermano._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Miércoles 28 de Marzo de 2018_**


End file.
